Hells Angels
thumb|Hells Angels New York Der Hells Angels Motorcycle Club (HAMC) ist ein Motorradclub, dessen Mitglieder hauptsächlich Harley-Davidson-Motorräder fahren. Seine Mitglieder werden im allgemeinen auch als Rocker bezeichnet. Der HAMC steht in Konkurrenz zu ähnlich-strukturierten Motorradclubs. Geschichte Der Club wurde am 17. März 1948 in Fontana (Kalifornien), San Bernardino County gegründet. Unter der Führung von [[Sonny Barger|Ralph Sonny Barger]] schlossen sich ab 1. April 1957 in Oakland (Kalifornien) weitere Clubs unter diesem Label zusammen. Im Verlauf der 1960er Jahre dehnte sich die Gruppe zunächst über die USA, den amerikanischen Kontinent und danach auch auf andere Länder aus. 1969 gerieten die Hells Angels in die Schlagzeilen, als bei einem Konzert der Rolling Stones auf dem nordkalifornischen Altamont Speedway (Altamont Free Concert), bei dem sie als Ordner fungierten, vier Menschen zu Tode kamen. Der 18-jährige Meredith Hunter wurde direkt vor der Bühne, laut Gerichtsurteil in Notwehr, von einem Mitglied erstochen. Als Gründer der ersten Hells-Angels-Gruppe auf dem europäischen Kontinent - sie entstand in der Schweiz und erhielt die Lizenz zu Weihnachten 1970 - gilt „Tino“ (Martin Schippert). Im norddeutschen Raum formierte sich Ende der 60er eine Rocker-Gruppe, die dann am 16. März 1973 die erste Gebietsvertretung in Deutschland in Hamburg gründete. Die Hells Angels basieren nach ihren eigenen Angaben auf vier grundlegenden Werten: Ehrlichkeit – Zuverlässigkeit – Respekt – Freiheit. Name und Symbole thumb|right|250px|Hells Angels France Der Name war ursprünglich der Titel eines Howard-Hughes-Films, Hell's Angels, über Flugpioniere der Royal Flying Corps im Ersten Weltkrieg; danach benannte sich eine Bomberstaffel der US Army Air Force im Zweiten Weltkrieg. Am 13. Mai 1943 wurde die 303. B-17F-Staffel mit dem Namen „HELLS ANGELS“ die erste Staffel, die mit den legendären B-17-Bombern 25 erfolgreiche Einsätze absolvierte. Im bekannten Film „Memphis Belle“ wird dies falsch oder missverständlich dargestellt. Im Film rühmt sich die B-17 mit dem Namen „Memphis Belle“ damit, die erste gewesen zu sein. Die „Memphis Belle“ war lediglich die erste B-17, die 25 Einsätze erfolgreich absolvierte und dann in die USA zurückkehrte. Die Flying Fortress mit dem Namen „HELLS ANGELS“ flog weiter bis zum 13. Dezember 1943. Nachdem sie 48 Einsätze erfolgreich mitgeflogen war wurde sie 1947 verschrottet. Die Seriennummer der „HELLS ANGELS“ Maschine lautete #41-24577. Arvid Olson war das einzige Gründungsmitglied mit militärischem Hintergrund. Er war Schwadronenführer der 3rd Pursuit Squadron „Hell’s Angels“ American Volunteer Group (AVG), also der dritten Staffel der Flying Tigers mit dem Namen „Hell’s Angels“. Die drei Jagdstaffeln der Flying Tigers, ausgerüstet mit der P-40 Warhawk, dienten als irreguläre, da „privat“ organisierte Einheiten während des Zweiten Weltkrieges in Burma und China. Als Backpatch wird ein Totenkopf mit Flügeln verwendet, der als Deathshead bezeichnet wird. Der Schriftzug, und damit die Clubfarben, ist rot auf weiß. In Deutschland trat der Club im November 1999 durch den Übertritt (patchover) des bis dahin bedeutendsten deutschen Motorradclubs, den „Bones“, massiv in Erscheinung. Davor gab es Charter (Untergruppierungen) in Hamburg, Stuttgart, Kiel und Berlin. Mittlerweile gibt es in Deutschland 41 Charter, wobei das Charter der Hells-Angels-Hannover weltweit als das größte angesehen wird. Das Backpatch und der Name Hells Angels sind markenrechtlich geschützt. Außerdem legen der Club und seine Mitglieder Wert darauf, dass diese Kennzeichen nur von Clubmitgliedern und nur innerhalb des Clubs benutzt werden. Deshalb gibt es eine Reihe von Umschreibungen für den Clubnamen. Gleichbedeutend sind zum Beispiel 81, wobei 8 und 1 für H und A (nach der jeweiligen Position im Alphabet), also die Initialen des Clubs, stehen. Andere Schriftzüge sind Big Red Machine und Red & White (nach den Clubfarben). Oft finden sich die Buchstaben AFFA, die Angels Forever, Forever Angels bedeuten. Veranstaltungen der Hells Angels Der World Run findet alljährlich in einem Land statt in dem die Hells Angels vertreten sind. Erstmals wurde der World Run 1979 veranstaltet. Es ist eine Party für ein ganzes Wochenende, an dem nur Mitglieder der Hells Angels, Prospects & Hangarounds teilnehmen dürfen. Andere Personen dürfen nur auf ausdrücklicher Einladung teilnehmen. Die letzten 10 World Runs: # 2000 - Finnland # 2001 - Côte d’Azur - Frankreich # 2002 - Benidorm - Spanien # 2003 - Laconia, New Hampshire - Vereinigte Staaten von Amerika # 2004 - Rio de Janeiro - Brasilien # 2005 - Prag - Tschechische Republik # 2006 - Cody, Wyoming - Vereinigte Staaten von Amerika # 2007 - Lissabon - Portugal # 2008 - Kapstadt - Südafrika # 2009 - Rio de Janeiro - Brasilien Zu den bekanntesten öffentlichen Hells Angels Veranstaltungen gehört der Bulldog Bash der Hells Angels England. Dieser findet jedes Jahr Anfang August in Stratford-upon-Avon in der englischen Grafschaft Warwickshire statt. Strukturen Die Strukturen eines jeden Charter gliedern sich wie folgt: # President - Leitung des Charter # Vice-President - Stellvertreter des President # Secretary - Verwaltung # Sergeant at Arms - zuständig für die Disziplin im Club # Treasurer - Schatzmeister # Road Captain - Organisation der Motorradkonvois # Member - Mitglied # Prospect - Anwärter auf den Memberstatus # Hangaround - Anwärter auf den Prospectstatus # Supporter - Unterstützung des jeweiligen oder weltweiten Charter, kein Mitglied Nähe zur Kriminalität In Deutschland sind seit 1983 die Hamburger Gruppe, aufgrund des Vereinsgesetzes, und seit 2001 die Düsseldorfer Gruppe der Hells Angels als kriminelle Vereinigung verboten. Sich selber bezeichnen die Hells Angels immer wieder als normalen Motorradclub.Wilde Brüder (Stern) Der inzwischen weltweit agierende Club gliedert sich in Untergruppen die sich "Charter" nennen und in ihrer Region eine Vormachtstellung in der Motorradclub-Szene anstreben. Im Bereich der Kriminalität sind ganze Charter und einzelne Hells Angels Mitglieder immer wieder hervorgetreten. Das erste deutsche Charter der Hells Angels gründete sich in den 70er Jahren in Hamburg und war lange Zeit in St. Pauli und auf der Sternschanze aktiv. Im Sommer 1983 wurde angeblich eine Frau in einer Kneipe gezwungen, einem Hells Angel die Stiefel zu lecken und andere verprügelten angeblich einen hohen Richter. Am 11. August 1983 beendete der damalige Innensenator Alfons Pawelczyk (SPD) das Treiben der Hells Angels, die sich mittlerweile auch als Bordellbetreiber in Hamburg etabliert hatten. 500 Polizeibeamte stürmten das Vereinshaus „Angels Place“ auf der Sternschanze. Unter anderem wurden mehrere Mitglieder der höheren Angels-Hierarchie angeklagt, an dem brutalen Totschlag 1980 an einem Discobetreiber auf Sylt beteiligt gewesen zu sein. Dieses Verfahren führte 1986 zu Haftstrafen zwischen sechs Monaten auf Bewährung und sieben Jahren gegen 13 betroffene Mitglieder der Bande und zum Verbot des Hamburger Charters sowie seiner Symbole. Das Verbot konnte jedoch nur aufgrund des Vereinsgesetzes durchgesetzt werden, da das Hamburger Charter als e.V. registriert war. Für ein Verbot gemäß § 129 StGb (Bildung einer kriminellen Vereinigung) konnten die nötigen Beweise nicht erbracht werden. Das Verbot des Vereins wurde 1988 durch das Bundesverwaltungsgericht bestätigt.Hamburger Morgenpost, 15.12.2005 (Teil 1) Trotz des Verbots gibt es heute in Hamburg wieder ein Hells Angels Charter unter dem Namen Harbour City, da nicht der Verein als solches, sondern nur das Tragen seiner Symbole verboten ist. Nach dem Übertritt aller "Charter" sowie damit verbunden von ca. 250 der 497 Mitglieder des damals größten Deutschen Motorradclubs „Bones“ wurde das Hannoversche „Bones“ Charter mit seinem Präsidenten Frank Hanebuthhttp://www.bike-time.ch/d/biketime.cfm?mNavID=6&sNavID=16&ssNavID=0&btDetID=462 unter dem Color der Hells Angels auf dem Hamburger Kiez aktiv und übernahm die Macht in zahlreichen Bordellen, unter anderem im „Laufhaus“ und im „Pascha“ auf der Reeperbahn. Einige Frauen wurden angeblich von Hells Angels schwer misshandelt und mit brutaler Gewalt zur Prostitution gezwungen. Auf dem Höhepunkt ihrer Macht im Sommer 2000 beliefen sich die monatlichen Bordellumsätze auf 150.000 Euro. Nachdem ein führendes Angels-Mitglied eine Frau verprügelte, zeigte sie ihn bei der Polizei an; am 1. November 2000 rückten 400 Polizisten zur Großrazzia an und verhafteten die neue Führungsriege der Vereinigung.Hamburger Morgenpost, 16.12.2005 (Teil 2) Helmut "Miko" M., Führungsfigur der Karlsruher Hells Angels, ein 42-jähriger BordellbesitzerMutmaßlicher Todesengel festgenommen (sueddeutsche.de) – stadtbekannte Rotlichtgröße in Karlsruhe – war im Januar 2004 in einem Café der Innenstadt am helllichten Tag erschossen worden. Zuvor war im Dezember 2003 ein auf ihn verübtes Bombenattentat wegen eines Wackelkontaktes im Sprengsatz gescheitert. Hintergrund des Verbrechens waren Auseinandersetzungen um offene Geldforderungen im Rotlichtmilieu.Montenegro: Mutmaßlicher „Hells Angels“-Auftragskiller gefasst - Panorama - SPIEGEL ONLINE - Nachrichten Ganz anders als in Hannover, Hamburg oder Karlsruhe präsentieren sich die Stuttgarter Hells Angels. Diese sind nach dem Verbot der Hamburger Gruppe 1986 das derzeit älteste bestehende deutsche Hells Angels Charter. Präsident Lutz SchelhornLutz Schelhorn (Homepage) ist im Hauptberuf Fotograf, und organisiert in Stuttgart beispielsweise Ausstellungen und Führungen zum Thema der Deportation von Mitbürgern während der Nazizeit.Höllenengel auf Spurensuche (Focus) In Skandinavien lieferten sich in den 1990er Jahren die „Höllenengel“ mit den Bandidos einen regelrechten „Rockerkrieg“ mit vielen Toten. Der mörderische Konkurrenzkampf um Drogen- und Waffenhandel und Zuhälterei wurde mit Handgranaten, Maschinenpistolen und Granatwerfern ausgetragen; 1996 wurde der Vizepräsident der Bandidos in Helsinki ermordet.Hamburger Abendblatt, 28.02.2006 Die Bandenkriege setzten sich auch 2007 fort, so kam es im Mai 2007 zu einer Messerstecherei zwischen einem Bandido und fünf Hells Angels.„Hells Angels“-Rocker erschossen Nach vorangegangenen Auseinandersetzungen zwischen Hells Angels und Bandidos in Bremen kam es am 23. Mai 2007 in Ibbenbüren (Münsterland) zur Ermordung des 47-jährigen Hells Angels Mitgliedes Robert König, einem Motorradhändler aus dem Ortsteil Laggenbeck. „Robert 81“ war „Road Captain“ des Bremer Hells Angels Charters, lebte aber regional entfernt in der Osnabrücker Gegend, in der die Vormachtstellung vom verfeindeten Club des „Bandidos-MC“ beansprucht wird.Bandenkrieg in Rockerkluft (sueddeutsche.de 17. Dezember 2007) Der Prozess gegen zwei tatverdächtige Bandidos-MitgliederPolizei verhaftet Tatverdächtigen ist am 17. Dezember 2007 am Landgericht Münster eröffnet worden. Heino B., 48, und Thomas K., 36, sind wegen gemeinschaftlichen Mordes angeklagt. Am ersten Prozesstag wurde lediglich die Anklageschrift verlesen. Rund um den Prozessauftakt kam es in Münster doch noch zu einer Auseinandersetzung zwischen Mitgliedern beider Clubs, bei denen ein Mitglied der Bandidos verletzt wurde.Spiegel Online Der Prozess wurde von starken Sicherheitsmaßnahmen begleitet. So wurden den Angeklagten während des Transports Augen und Ohren verbunden, um sie über ihren Standort im Unklaren zulassen und so etwaigen Befreiungsversuchen der Bandidos vorzubeugen. Am 10. Juni 2008 wurden die beiden Angeklagten der Bandidos jeweils zu lebenslanger Haft wegen gemeinschaftlichen Mordes an dem Hells Angels Member verurteilt.Keine Gnade für Killer Bandidos (Stern) Auch die Mitglieder der Hells Angels werden zunehmend zu Opfern von gewalttätigen Auseinandersetzungen, so zum Beispiel 2008 bei Überfällen von Mitgliedern des Bandidos-MC auf Hells Angels Mitglieder in BerlinGute Rocker plaudern nicht (TAZ) oder bei Schüssen auf ein Hells Angels Mitglied in Cottbus.Schüsse auf Konkurrenten (Berliner Morgenpost) Aktuell findet ein Verfahren vor dem Amtsgericht Kiel statt, in dem ein Mitglied der "rechten Szene" wegen einer Messerattacke auf ein Hells Angels Mitglied angeklagt ist, in dessen Umfeld es wiederholt zu gefährlichen Übergriffen kam.Schleswig-Holsteinischer Zeitungsverlag (SHZ): „Messerstecherei: Rocker gegen Rechte“ Mittlerweile scheint der Krieg zwischen Bandidos und Hells Angels erneut zu eskalieren. In der Nacht vom 31.10. auf den 01.11.2009 kam es in Duisburg zu einer Massenschlägerei zwischen den Mitgliedern der verfeindeten Gruppen. Ein als Treffpunkt/Vereinslokal von den Bandidos genutztes Restaurant wurde verwüstet, in Solingen wurden Schüsse auf den Wohnsitz von einigen Mitgliedern des Charter Midland abgegeben, eine Handgranate wurde gegen das Gebäude geschleudert, explodierte aber nicht und wurde von der Polizei kontrolliert gesprengt.Sonderkommission gegen Rocker-Gewalt(Rheinische Post) Film Filme mit oder über die Hells Angels: * Die wilden Engel (The Wild Angels, USA 1966) Darsteller: Peter Fonda, Nancy Sinatra * Hell’s Angels `69 (USA 1969), Starring: Tom Stern, Jeremy Slate, Sonny Barger, Terry The Tramp and The Oakland Hell’s Angels * Hell’s Angels on Wheels (USA 1967), Starring: Adam Roarke, Jack Nicholson, Oakland Hell’s Angels * Gimme Shelter (USA 1969), Starring: The Rolling Stones, Ike and Tina Turner, Jefferson Airplane, Meredith Hunter and The Oakland Hell’s Angels * Hells Angels Forever. The True Story of an American Phenomenon. (USA 1983), Starring: Sandy Alexander, Ray Archuleta, Sonny Barger, Bo Diddley, Jerry Garcia, Willie Nelson Musik Songs in denen die Hells Angels erwähnt werden: * San Franciscan Nights (USA 1967) Artist: The Animals * American Pie (USA 1971) Artist: Don McLean Quellenangaben Literatur * Jay Dobyns, Nils Johnson-Shelton: Falscher Engel. Mein Höllentrip als Undercover-Agent bei den Hells Angels, 2009, ISBN 386883026X * Ralph Sonny Barger, Keith Zimmerman, Kent Zimmerman: Hells Angel. Mein Leben.. Rowohlt Tb., ISBN 3-499-61453-7 * Gabriele Haefs, Jönke: Big Run.. Mein Leben als Hell's Angel, Hamburg (Europa Verlag) 2003 (orig. 1985), ISBN 3-203-78577-3 * Hunter S. Thompson: Hell's Angels, München (Heyne) 2004 (orig. 1967) – ISBN 3-453-62005-4 * Willi Wottreng: Tino – König des Untergrunds, Die wilden Jahre der Halbstarken und Rocker, Orell Füssli, Zürich 2002, ISBN 3-280-02821-3 * Hunter S. Thompson: Hell’s Angels: The Strange and Terrible Saga of the Outlaw Motorcycle Gangs, Ballantine Books 1996, ISBN 0-345-41008-4 * Jerry Langton: Fallen Angel: The Unlikely Rise of Walter Stadnick in the Canadian Hells Angels, John Wiley & Sons Canada Ltd., ISBN 0-470-83710-1 * [http://www.blockheadcity.com/outbadbook.htm Edward Winterhalder: Out In Bad Standings; Inside The Bandidos Motorcycle Club, Blockhead City Press 2005, ISBN 0977174700] * Winterhalder, Edward, & De Clercq, Wil, The Assimilation: Rock Machine Become Bandidos – Bikers United Against the Hells Angels, ECW Press, 2008 (ISBN 1-5502-2824-2) * Veno, Arthur, The Mammoth Book of Bikers, Constable & Robinson, 2007 (ISBN 0-7867-2046-8) * Julian Sher, William Marsden: The Road to Hell: How the Biker Gangs are Conquering Canada, Random House 2004, ISBN 0676975992 * Julian Sher, William Marsden: Angels of Death; Inside the Bikers' Global Crime Empire, Knopf Canada, 2006, ISBN 0676977308 * Paul Cherry: The Biker Trials: Bringing Down the Hells Angels, ECW Press 2005, ISBN 155022638X * Yves Lavigne: Hell’s Angels: Taking Care of Business, Ballantine Books 1994, ISBN 9994961950 * Yves Lavigne: Hell’s Angels: Into the Abyss, HarperTorch 1997, ISBN 0061011045 * Yves Lavigne: Hell’s Angels at War, Harper-Collins 2000, ISBN 0006385648 Weblinks * [http://www.spiegel.de/panorama/justiz/0,1518,523916,00.html Mordprozess – Aufmarsch der Rockerheere Spiegel Online, 17. Dezember 2007] * [http://www.zeit.de/online/2007/52/interview-boers?page=1 Machos, keine Mafia – Ein Interview mit dem Kriminologen Klaus Boers Die Zeit online, 20. Dezember 2007] * Hells Angels MC World (englisch) * Hells Angels MC Germany * Hells Angels MC Austria * Hells Angels MC Switzerland Kategorie:Motorradclub Kategorie:Hamburg